GRITOS TENEBROSOS
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: Los gritos desgarradores sacudieron todos los pasillos de aquel formidable lugar. Los sueños e ilusiones se rompen, un futuro oscuro y un amor que rompe los paradigmas de la sociedad emerge. La esperanza se vuelve amarga y la espera es eterna. El feliz para siempre quizás no existe…


**N/A: No acostumbro a iniciar una historia con una nota de estas, pero quería hacerlo, yo les recomiendo a todos que tengan un poco de paciencia con este pequeño regalo… quiero continuar con mis otras historias, no temáis ya que no las he olvidado y comenzare a trabajar en ellas cuando tengan el tiempo que requieren cada una, también les informo que necesito ayuda con ellas, son intensas pero hermosas, si ustedes pueden ayudarme estaré esperando ansiosamente…**

…

 **GRITOS TENEBROSOS.**

Los gritos desgarradores sacudieron todos los pasillos de aquel gigantesco lugar.

El cuerpo de una sorprendente bruja se encontraba bajo la peor maldición tortuosa, se retorcía bajo la varita del mago perverso que veía con alevosía el daño que estaba causando, los espasmos de la bruja eran tan bruscos, su boca abierta y sus cuerdas bocales desgarrándose lentamente sangraban, sus ojos perdían la vida. El dolor era tan intenso que su mente comenzaba a nublarse, no podía concentrarse en ninguna maldita cosa que no fueran los ojos de él, aquel que amaba… que la observa devastado, podía ver las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Draco se sacudía en su silla, sus manos estaban atadas al igual que sus piernas, estaba completamente inmovilizado, viendo como aquella varita apuntaba a su amada. Grito piedad, suplico y maldijo… no podía soportar, verla retorcerse bajo la varita de su padre, era horrible. Ella estaba allí frente a sus propios ojos retorciéndose en la alfombra, escupiendo sangre, gritando y gritando a causa de la maldición a la que era sometida sin poder defenderse, y todo era su maldita culpa, sin tan solo él no hubiera abierto aquella puerta, sin tan solo no hubiera creído en su padre ella estaría durmiendo entre sus brazos, protegida.

-Mírala Draco… ¿no es hermosa? – sonrió Lucius con la locura bailando en sus ojos, mirando a su hijo. – lo recuerdas… ¿no es cierto? esa sensación de poder recorriendo nuestra venas, vibrando ante tal poder…

-¡Deja ir! – suplico.

-Oh hijo mío, aun no es suficiente, déjala que pague, ella hizo algo… te ha cambiado, ella tiene que pagar, nuestro señor no estará feliz cuando regrese, no es bueno para nuestra honorable familia que te hayas aliado a una inmunda como ella, así que Draco mira… oh hijo no es ella hermosa obsérvala gritar. – susurro mirando como el cuerpo de su víctima se sacudía con fuerza ante la potencia de su maldición sin dejar de reír. – oh esos gritos son una sinfonía…

-Padre… detente, yo me ofrezco en su lugar, castígame a mi… por favor te lo suplico déjala ir. – pidió sin fuerzas tratando de forzar esa cuerdas que le privaban de toda libertad…

-Eso es hijo mío, suplica… suplica… por perdón… oh mi desobediente Draco… vela sufrir es tu castigo. – susurro completamente demente.

Draco se estremeció, no deseaba cerrar sus ojos.

Sus gritos penetraban su piel y él estaba desesperado, ver a la mujer que amaba con devoción arquearse de dolor mientras lo miraba suplicando con su mirada que la ayudara. Que la rescatara. Sus muñecas sangraban al igual que su piel por la fuerza que hacía para liberarse, pero esas miserables gotas no podían compárese con la que ella escupía para no ahogarse. Miro encogerse una vez más mientras la maldición se ejecutaba de nuevo, le hizo maldecir y sus gritos y los de ellas se volvieron uno mientras su padre reía como maniático, el debió saberlo, debió verlo en los ojos de aquel despreciable ser que el trataría de dañarlos… solo fue un ingenuo, quería creer en su padre por una última vez…

¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?, ¿cómo pudo permitirse aquel error?, ella… quería alcanzarla y ponerla bajo sus brazos, su cuerpo temblaba y él podía jurar que estaba sintiendo con la misma intensidad aquel dolor, ella abrió su boca y pudo leer en sus labios temblorosos su nombre, y el grito su nombre con tal desespero que pensó que moriría en ese momento de impotencia. Miro con odio a su padre y suplico con mayor fuerza qué se detuviera, estaba dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa si el la dejaba ir. Incluso suplico estar en el lugar de ella, sin embargo sus ruegos fueron ignorados y ella una vez más fue puesta bajo la maldición, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había estado observando aquella escena, como una y otra vez su padre la torturaba gritando lo despreciable que era para el tenerla en su familia.

Draco se sacudió con mayor fuerza, trato ponerse de pie sin poder hacer nada. Y entones ella levantó su mano con la poca fuerza que fue capaz de reunir en su dirección y el no pudo soportarlo más. Estaba muriendo con ella, sentía que enloquecía, que estaba perdiendo la razón y también lo sabía, estaba perdiendo a su familia, él estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla. Se la estaban arrebatando y él no podía hacer nada más que gritar y suplicarle alguien que se burlaba de su desesperación.

Y de pronto los gritos cesaron y Draco sintió que su corazón se detenía. Un silencio que lo ensordeció, sus ojos se abrieron cada vez aún más y olvido como respirar y como hablar, estaba completamente paralizado, mirándola a los ojos y él lo supo en ese momento. Ella ya no resistiría más. Suplico moviendo sus labios sin que ningún sonido escapara de ellos, suplicó que aguantara un poco más, que resistiera, que no lo abandonara, que no cerrara sus ojos y no entregara su cordura. Que no lo abandonara… la vio cerrar sus preciosos ojos nublados por el llanto que pedían su brillo oscureciéndose lentamente como cuando el crepúsculo se presenta cada final de día dándole paso a la terrible oscuridad de la cual huía despavorido. Ahora allí, estaba ella negándole la luz de sus ojos. Negó lentamente con la cabeza sin contener el llanto, no quería que ella se diera por vencida, no ella, era tan fuerte, maldición era su bruja perfecta, una guerrera, una mujer incansable, no podía ser derrotada, nunca nadie la había doblegado hasta el punto de dejarse caer. Y esta vez sus suplicas fueron dirigidas hacia ella, miro con ira como sus mano que se estiraba en su dirección fue pisada por su padre con fuerza.

Y Draco lo entendió, el odio tan impresionante que dominaba su razón, él lo mataría, mataría a su padre de la peor manera posible. Él lo destruiría y la muerte no le seria dada porque no sería benevolente. Y una vez más los gritos se abrieron paso en medio de la noche y esa vez la maldición duro mucho más tiempo, y el silencio una vez más en medio de la tortura y sus ojos se movieron hacia a él, estaban desorbitados. Ella estaba cediendo, ella estaba siendo derrotada. La estaba perdiendo, ese maldito mago que tenía la desgracia de llamar padre se la estaba robando, lo estaba despojando de su amor y sus ganas de vivir, le robaba la felicidad y el solo podía observar… Como moría frente a él.

Draco bajo su cabeza, nunca había llorado como en ese momento, nunca había escuchado como sus esperanzas se quebraban, como se quedaba vacío igual que ella, sin nada más que el precipicio infernal de la nada. Solo un abismo se abría frente a él y se lo tragaba. Su amada se lo llevaba todo con ella y lo condenaba aquel infierno. La amaba tanto, era devoto a ella. Adicto a su perfume, a su piel calidad que lo abrazaba cada noche asegurándole la paz que tanto anhelaba su alma. La amaba. Nada en ese mundo amaba más que a ella, ni siquiera asimismo. Y ahora su maldito padre se la arrebataba, mientras que él estaba atado a una silla. Estaba roto, aquel momento se volvería una pesadilla si sobrevivía a esa noche tormentosa.

Y ella se dio por vencida y un grito desgarrador rompió su garganta cuando su nombre abandono sus labios… negó con la cabeza y apretó sus puños, su magia crujía en el aire, sin embargo las perversas cuerdas la restringía. Observó con desesperación como sus ojos se cerraron y su boca libero un suspiro. Su padre volvió a pronunciar la maldición y el cuerpo de ella se estremeció, pero ningún sonido escapo de su garganta, sus ojos no se abrieron, solo su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso que nunca escucho.

Las puertas de la sala de su hogar se abrieron, y como un vendaval entro su madre acompañada de un escuadrón de aurores.

Narcisa se quedó paralizada ante la escena, se llevó la mano horrorizada a la boca, miró a su hijo allí sentado con la cabeza hacia abajo, habían signos de la tortura en sus rasgos completamente vacíos, parecía estar en shock con su mirada fija en un cuerpo a unos pocos metros de él, alguien que ella conocía bien, era la bruja que su hijo adoraba, aquella que le robaba sonrisas y que abrazaba con posesión, que mimaba y besaba con desesperación. Allí estaba en medio de un charco carmesí Hermione Granger, la esposa de su hijo, con su vientre abultado, con signos de tortura y el rostro marchando de lágrimas, ella no sabía a donde correr primero, a quien acudir. Su cuerpo temblaba por el monstruo que era su marido quien fue abatido por Potter en cuestiones de segundos.

Narcisa dio un paso en dirección descubriéndose sorpresivamente corriendo desesperada en su ayuda. Ella lo había sospechado, lo había sentido cuando vio a su marido esa noche antes de irse a la cama. Sabía que tramaba algo, pero jamás pensó que sería algo tan horroroso. Observó como un auror le brindaba diligentemente su ayuda.

Draco fue desatado y se deslizó hacia adelante, él no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba tan dañado como el de ella, estiro su mano en dirección a su amada, para tomar aquella mano que se había extendido en su dirección esperando desesperadamente que el la tomara, estaba herida, entrelazó sus dedos y tiro de ella y susurro su nombre con lágrimas en sus ojos que se oscurecieron lentamente. Él lo sabía… lo supo en el momento que ella cerro sus ojos… ella se había ido, se la habían arrebatado. Y el grito que agrieto su cordura se abrió furioso por su garganta… el dolor era inmensurable, incapaz de contener en su cuerpo… su corazón se había hundido en el infierno y estaba enloqueciendo.

….

Draco abrió sus ojos, su mano se deslizó por el cristal empañado, odiaba los días lluviosos con truenos, odiaba ver el cielo turbulento y escuchar la lluvia golpear como lanzas el tejado. Odiaba ver a las personas correr despavoridas por las aceras buscando refugios en cualquier tienda olvidando completamente sus varitas en sus abrigos. Un simple hechizos les ayudaría, pero la incompetencia de algunos humanos no podía solucionarlas y él no era un buen samaritano. Se encogió de hombros, y se giró hacia su escritorio, su oficina era amplia, masajeo su frente, suspiro, hacia tanto tiempo que no recordaba aquel día. Maldijo fijando sus ojos en el calendario, era la misma fecha. Apretó sus puños y su mandíbula se volvió tensa. Un suave toque interrumpió sus pensamientos, miro la puerta sin saber si sería un buen momento para tener contacto con alguien más, no tenía nada importante, solo estaba allí huyendo de la realidad, de las miradas tristes, de las palabras de aliento. Habían transcurrido cinco años desde aquella fatídica noche y todos hacían lo mismo cada año.

Una cabeza rubia surgió tras la puerta y Draco frunció el ceño al reconocer esos ojos.-

-¿Se te ha perdido algo Luna…?- pregunto con agotamiento, aquellos recuerdos se habían robado todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh no… solo soy un guía el día de hoy… -sonrió con ojos soñolientos abriendo completamente la puerta para dejar ver a dos niños sonriendo animados…

-¡Papá!, adivina… el tío Harry y el tío Ron nos regalaron nuevas escobas por nuestro cumpleaños, ¿no te parece genial?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de sonreír.

Draco miro aturdido por un segundo a los gemelos asintiendo lentamente cuando miro las pequeñas escobas en sus manos.

Desvió la mirada de acero hacia Luna que se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me mires con esos ojos, yo solo soy una de sus madrinas nada más… además ya están en edad de tener una esas… - susurro restándole importancia.

\- A ella no le gustaría. – suspiro Draco acercándose a sus hijos que corrieron abrazarse a las piernas de su padre quien los recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Oh Draco! – exclamó Luna desviando la mirada por un segundo, sabiendo que Draco detestaba esa mirada, pero era inevitable recordar lo ocurrido. Así que rápidamente compuso su mejor expresión y continuo ablando. – tu madre me solicitó que te recuerde que la fiesta de cumpleaños iniciará a las tres de la tarde y recomienda que lleguen temprano esta vez…

Draco asintió tenuemente. Luna suspiro y se alejó, ella también odiaba ese día, todos lo hacían, pero no podían demostrarlo porque habían dos pequeñas criaturas que requerían ser amados, que necesitaban momentos de felicidad, eso era lo que ella desearía. Antes de cerrar completamente dio un vistazo a Draco, suspiro, miro sus ojos que trataban de mostrar una felicidad que no sentía mientras sus hijos hablaban sin cesar, vio esa mueca que muchos conocían como una sonrisa y lo que ella catalogaba como una mueca que trataba forzosamente aparentar la felicidad… ese mago estaba roto por dentro, no había logrado superar lo ocurrido, él era devoto a Hermione y todo aquel que había criticado su unión, su casamiento había tenido que admitir que ese mago realmente amo y amaba a Hermione Granger. Porque el amor que el sentía no se podía fingir, su dolor y anhelo mucho menos…

Draco una vez más se encontró en aquella ala de su mansión, no se trataba de aquella donde había crecido, ni siquiera aquella donde había vivido con ella, había tenido que huir a otro lugar donde los recuerdos y las pesadillas no lo persiguieran, pero fue imposible, no importaba cuanto corriera aquellas escenas se escurrían cada noche en sus sueños.

Levanto la mano y toco el cristal, frente a él estaba un jardín impresionante en medio de la mansión, con una cúpula de cristal y cientos de ventanas, con flores de todos los colores y arboles bien cuidados, una fuente en el centro y algunos muebles esparcidos por doquier, miro a sus hijos correr y reír, rebosantes de energía a pesar de estar todo el día activos. Abraxas y Scorpius siempre sonreían igual a ella y Abraxas era igual de obstinado e inteligente que su madre, los rasgos de sus hijos piel pálida, ojos grises y su rubio cabello no se podía comparar con los heredados por su madre, pero los magos y brujas siempre veían sus rasgos como Malfoy y no esas virtudes honorables que habían heredado de su madre y que él se esforzaba en conservar... su último regalo, ella había luchado por mantenerlos a salvo. Su pequeña leona los había protegido con su magia desprotegiéndose así misma, un sacrificio de amor incuestionable.

Draco suspiro.

-¿Aún en mi casa Potter? – pregunto al moreno que se abría paso por el umbral de la puerta.

-El ministerio quiere intervenir. – susurro Harry dando unos pasos hasta el ventanal.

-No podrán hacer nada contra mí, ni siquiera podrán abrirse paso entre las barreras. – argumento apretando los puños.

-Creen que es una amenaza, su inestabilidad… su magia que fluye sin control… - suspiro contemplando lo que tenía a Malfoy en aquella quietud.

-Nadie, le pondrá un dedo… no si continúo con vida… - escupió girándose para ver a mago que miraba con ojos oscuros aquella escena frente a él.

-Todos hemos decidido hacer de este lugar impenetrable, tendrás las protecciones de más de la mitad de las familias mágicas ancestrales. Las barreras de Hogwarts parecerán un juego de niños, volveremos este lugar una jaula que mantendrá a salvo lo más preciado que tenemos en este mundo, nadie podrá sacarla de aquí, ni siquiera tu o yo, nadie podrá entrar que no haiga hecho un juramento de sangre y de vida… ella vivirá para siempre danzando entre los lirios, sonriendo tenuemente ingenua de todo el mundo… hasta que parezca… dime Malfoy ¿estás dispuesto a vivir de esa manera contemplándola en la distancia sin poder dar un paso hacia ella, sin poder rosar su piel o verte reflejado en sus ojos…?

Draco miro al frente, contemplo a sus hijos tirando la mano de su madre… Hermione había sobrevivido, pero el costo que había pagado por su negligencia había sido una factura que aún no alcazaba a pagar completamente, Hermione se había encerrado en su propio mundo, ignorando y desconociendo todo a su alrededor, temerosa de los rostros desconocidos y horrorizada de el mismo. Él podía verlo, ella cuando lo veía solo podía recordar el rostro retorcido de su padre, no podía acercarse a ella sin que gritara aterrada recordando aquella noche.

-Debo mantenerla a salvo… aún no está fuera de peligro, el ministerio solo quiere montar una pantalla, solo quiere exhibirla como un objeto fantasioso, sus absurdo argumentos que solo quieren lo mejor para ella, solo la llevara a la locura dentro de los muros de San Murgo, ella se quedara dentro de este lugar que construido solo para ella, seré su guardián día y noche, cuidare de ella hasta que el último aliento se exhalado, y aun así después de la muerte velare por ella. –susurro con fuerza y determinación en cada una de sus palabras.

Harry asintió complacido por esa respuesta, ella estaría a salvo… su pequeña y amada Hermione, solo él podía acercase a ella… y sus hijos… el resto de sus amigos la asustaban, la aterraban.

-Nadie podrá sacarla de la mansión, las murallas serán levantados al atardecer... Y Malfoy… protégela.

Draco no respondió, siguió contemplando en silenció en la distancia a su amada, ella se detuvo y aun con una enorme sonrisa miro en su dirección, el sabía que ella no podía verlo, todos ventanales estaban diseñados para que así fuera, no quería asustarla, había incluso tratado de maldecir su rostro y deseo sacar sus ojos, solo para sentirla cerca… pero sus hijos aun lo necesitaban, y ese era el único motivo que le detenía de cometer aquella acción.

El amor hacia cosa inexplicable, cosas que dejaban el mundo sin aliento… la devoción de Draco Malfoy por su esposa era una de esas cosas asombrosas que maravillan al mundo mágico. No importaban cuantas brujas habían intentado consolarlo y tratado de llegar a su cama, siempre eran recibidas con una mirada de acero, con asco en sus facciones, como si la simple insinuación de una noche de pasión era un crimen que él no estaría dispuesto a cometer. Algunas brujas se quedaban sin aliento con solo mirarlo, porque con los años se volvía cada vez más gallardo, hermoso e inalcanzable con un corazón blindado y cuya única persona poseer de él se encontraba encerrada en su propia mente lejos de la realidad.

…

Una fría noche de invierno, Draco se removió inquieto entre sus sabanas, una vez más las pesadillas plagaban sus sueños, gimió y el llanto cubrió sus mejillas.

Escucho un suave susurro… y se estremeció al sentir una caricia en sus mejillas, sintió como dedos traviesos recorrían su cabello y como era tirado hacia un regazo cálido… su pesadilla cesó y líbero un suspiro logrando la paz que creía perdida, aferrándose aquella calidez que había olvidado tras cientos de noches de dormir en las penumbras de aquella soledad que se había visto obligado abrazar… esa noche las pesadillas no volvieron y el suave susurro de su nombre fue expulsado suavemente sobre sus labios. Y él se aferró aquel cuerpo, aquella voz y aquella calidez en medio de las penumbras deseando nunca despertar. Porque después de todo, su peor pesadilla la vivía cuando estaba despierto.

 **N/A:**

 **Terriblemente triste… había pensado tanto en esta historia últimamente… y quería escribir unos tres capítulos de ella, pero luego pensé en el poco tiempo que tengo así que me decidí a escribir solo un capítulo. Estoy esperando las vacaciones en mi trabajo para terminar mis historias, ya están muy abandonadas y no estoy complacida por ese hecho, incluso me torturo día tras día en pensar cómo debo continuar cada una de ellas y al final del día no puedo escribir nada. Es frustrante, pero aquí esta otro pequeño detalle para todos ustedes… les quiero y muchas gracias todos por los comentarios dejados en El Suave Aleteo de una Libélula. Han sido maravillosos… besos.**


End file.
